kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedbrannoc
Aedbrannoc is the largest Human settlement on Trerfyn. It is mainly Gatheli and as such the culture of the smaller settlements is prevalent here. However due to the port nature of the city and its influence on trade it is the most diverse group of people on the sub-continent. Geography Aedbrannoc is situated on the northern coast of Trerfyn and services almost all ships coming from the continent. The forest has been cleared away from the city walls in the construction of a trade fleet leaving the city with a clear view of the flat expanse of land or sea in any direction. Districts Manor District The aristocracy all make their homes in the manor district. Even the homes of servants in the district betray the wealth of the city and a majority of its holders live within this area. A guarded wall separates this district from the rest of the city with all people entering and exiting being subject to inspection by the guard. The Docks Aedbrannoc requires a fee to dock at the city for any amount of time. Upon departure the fee is partially returned based on the behavior of the crew within the city. The large number of ships that pass in and out insures a large profit for the city either way. The city guard enforces the law strictly in the docks at all times as the docks never close. Merchants District All merchants and vendors pay two fees to operate inside the Merchants district; one to the city and another to the Merchants Guild. As a result business is cutthroat in the district as competitive shops try to drum up business. Guild and Laborer District City authorized guild halls and housing for non merchants are located in the same district. Other than the well maintained Guilds this is the poorest district. Guards avoid the area and all policing is done by guild hired mercenaries. History Aedbrannoc started as a haven for pirates from the southern coast of Calyara and developed a reputation as a seedy port town. As more and more captains retired to the actual port the city started to grow at an alarming rate causing a few former pirates to see a chance for profit. The former privateers became merchant Lords of the town and their descendants now represent a large portion of the cities aristocracy. Economy Merchants from the town export all goods from Cymow to the mainland and high demand for Gnomish goods keeps many fleets in business. The underdeveloped state of most of the land means exports are also required to feed the major cities of Trerfyn. Treasure hunters from Aedbrannoc are also known to scavenge in Stopkrag for riches. Government Elders of aristocratic families make up the ruling council of the city. Seating in the council has no numerical limit but new seats are rarely created as it requires a vast fortune and many friends in the current aristocracy. Some aristocrats are families who have been seated since the start of the council while others, mainly merchants, have only recently taken seats.